We're Not the Monsters
by CrookedJaw
Summary: My first fanfic. I was watchin the l4d intro and decided to expand on Bill's discovery about the "changing" zombies, chapters 1 and 2 are a bit short, but they are prologues and the others will be longer. Please R and R
1. The Veteran

My first fanfic please R+R

Disclaimer:(I do not own L4D,Valve, or Any characters)

Chapter 1-The Veteran

Flashback-2 weeks ago

"hold up" Bill said to the other survivors as they walked through an alley in a ruined city. He kneeled down to examine the dead body of a hunter, who had been savagely killed. "Ain't seen nothin' like this before", he remarked as he observed that the body seemed just a bit more... civilized. The hunter had a rare thing about it; it had both of it's eyes (a trait unheard of in a hunter), it had the hood of the plain sweatshirt pulled back, Other than it's major wound, it had little blood on it. He was about to check in it's wound in it's throat to examine the vocal cords when Francis exclaimed "Jeez, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself." Aggravated by the Francis' lack of an open mind, he wiped the blood on Francis "They're changing!" he responded. If only the others could see what he saw....

End of flashback

The four had just fought off a tank and a horde caused by the scattering of boomer bile and had made it into the safe house. After a long argument over where they would go next, Bill decided to go cool off alone. He had his trusty M16 and a .45 Magnum pistol along with a first-aid kit. Despite the pleas of his comerades, he started to walk the street alone. After a while, he started to head back but suddenly heard the something thud on the roof above him. Shit, he thought If I get pounced now, I won't have anyone to help me. He took off in a sprint back to th safe house but the hunter leaped off and landed in front of him. Bill wondered two things 1. Why didn't the the hunter scream as it pounced? 2. Why didn't it directly pounce him, and why was it hesitating now? As he reached for his Pistol the hunter knocked it to the ground. What the hell! He thought, he had never seen a lone zombie do that. Bill noticed the Hunter was heavily injured. "Please" said the hunter "I need help".

So how was that for Chapter one? Please review, I'll have another chapter up soon


	2. The Hunter

The Hunter

When Jason became infected with the virus, along with his friend Allen he became a hunter, and the other became a hunter also. At first they thought it was great, they had improved senses and extreme leaping abilities; but then the bad part started. They lost their sight and they're vocal cords swelled until the only noises they could make were various growls and screams.

Then the rage came... they completely lost consciousness While they were blacked out they had worked together to take down group and lone survivors, they had killed many people with they're bare hands and injured many others.

But who said this illness wouldn't go away? While they were unconscious they still had full immune system capabilities. Across the world, all kinds of infected were regaining consciousness While some still enjoyed the changes (hunters and tanks), some were horrified that they had gained hideous boils and swells and become really fat or had extremely long tongues. Many couldn't handle the changes and killed themselves or sat and wept. Many ignored the strange subconscious reactions toward other people and got killed... this is what happened to the two friends.

The duo had come across an apartment complex and Allen wandered the street While Jason explored the roof tops. They had regained their sight and ability to talk. Allen was amazed at all the bodies that littered the ground when he heard something... A lone survivor was walking the street muttering to himself: "Why'd I trust him? I shouldn't have believed him... I can't believe he bit me!, Never mind I won't make the same mistake twice, better safe than sorry, I gotta make it back to the church. "Hey whats wrong?" asked Allen. That was the last mistake he ever made.

" Another talking infected?" said the strange man, "I won't be fooled twice, die you little shit!" he said as he pulled out his auto-shotgun and and tried to blow his head off, but with Allen's new reflexes he rolled out of the way. In the man's panic he tripped and dropped his weapon. Allen saw that he'd have to kill this lunatic so he ran forward at him and leaped... but the man pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the throat. In the man's craziness he kept stabbing him in the throat. "Better safe than sorry" he said as he walked off.

From the rooftop, Jason had just been able to see the man slay his only friend left in the world. "how can someone be this much of a-a monster! Is that what people are like now. Savage and cruel? I guess I can never make the same mistake as Allen. I must hide or kill in order to survive now.

What a twist huh? I thought this chapter was much better than the first, this was originally going to be chapter one, but I thought The Veteran was a better start. Please give me some reviews.


	3. Close Call

Close Call

Jason grieved over his lost friend for only a short time when he decided he would slay the church man. "That monster will pay for what he did!" he said as he leaped from roof to roof after the man. With his improved abilities the man stood no chance in agility, Jason quickly caught up to him when he saw the man. He then saw something that he would remember for a long time: the man had a wife... the man said something to her before splitting apart and going an opposite direction then the woman

The man turned a corner and Jason saw his chance, he leaped.....but missed barely (darn, he thought, if that pounce was in some sort of video game, it'd done massive damage.) "Arghh" the man screamed as he ran at him with the same blade that had taken the life of Jason's friend. Jason jumped against a wall and hopped to the opposite wall, then went for the man who he tackled and slammed into a dumpster. He attempted to pin the basterd who'd killed his only friend left, but the man pulled out yet another blade hidden on his pan leg and slashed at the hunter who had tackled him, unfortunately it connected and left a deep wound in his stomach. He shoved the hunter off, hard and he hit the wall and slumpeed over. "This is where it ends" said the man with a crazed look in his eyes. He stood over his attacker with the knife in his hand. "As long as I have breath, anything you love I will lay to waste" said Jason darkly. The man was taken aback by thise and froze long enough for the hunter to escape. "Oh no" he said, "I should have killed him when I had the chance, I broke my rule again and nothing good will come of it".

Jason had escaped, but he was still injured badly and was bleeding pretty bad. I need some help, he thought; but who would help him now? His friend was killed by the crazy man, and it seemed that statistically, any survivor he saw would attack. He heard a commotion coming from somewhere in the distance.

He got over to where he had heard the noise and surveyed the barred metal door for for awhile.. When the apparent argument ended, an old man in an army uniform walked out. He is really going alone? Said Jason. Yes, he was lucky enough to catch one alone. He waited until he had gone a few streets to reveal himself, he landed with a thud on the roof above him. He knew that the man would hear him, but his blood loss had made him groggy and he didn't really care. He leaped down and landed next to the man. He raised his M16 at Jason but he moved quickly and knocked it onto the ground. "What the hell?" the man said "Please, I need help" Jason said.

Something clicked in Bill's mind, this is why the zombies had appeared more civilized, they _were_ more civilized. "W-what do you need from me? Bill stuttered "you-you're f-f-first aid..." he murmured. Bill took out his first aid kit wearily. He slowly opened it and inspected the hunters wounds. "Damn, you got a pretty good cut there" he said as he dressed the wound. The hunter winced but didn't struggle. "Thank you sir, atleast some so called 'survivors' are decent enough to help those in need. "Don't mention it, I wasn't aware that you all could talk".

As Bill walked back, he thought hard about what'd just happened. It all felt unbelievable, it was something they had lost hope for a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Francis had come to get Bill back inside the safehouse to prepare to move out, when he saw a peculiar thing, it was Bill and he was healing a wounded hunter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, after all they'd been through, Bill was betraying them. Many things rushed through his head at that moment like How long had Bill been a traitor? Or Why didn't the infected attack him? But most importantly, What should they do with him now?

**This chapter was a bit longer than the others. Hope that I was better too. As always please R and R**


	4. Fight or Flight

Fight or Flight

Bill slowly walked back to the safehouse, unable to believe what had just happened. The mere thought of it excited him, so many things raced through his head at the same time. Could this nightmare finally be over? No more hiding? No more fighting? No more fear if each day would be your last? Could he finally retire and relax? With all these things running through his mind, it was no surprise he didn't noticed the figure coming up behind him.

Then it hit him, WHAM Louis' fist hit him hard in the back of the head. He lay on the ground, a bit stunned. "L-Louis, what're you doing?" "Perhaps we should ask you the same question" said Zoey. "The hell are you talking about?" asked Bill. "I saw the most interesting thing as I walked out to go get you" said the third figure, which was Francis. "I was walking down the alley and I heard some talking. I was excited, I thought there were more survivors but you know what I saw when I looked 'round the corner? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW YOU TREACHOROUS PIECE OF SHIT? I saw you, using your first aid kit to save a dying hunter. One of the creatures who've been trying to kill us since this mess began. So I went back to tell the others and they felt just as I did." "Ya, Francis may not have been the brightest of us but he's never lied to us." said Louis.

"You-you don't understand" stammered Bill. "Oh we understand just fine" said Zoey. "You are a traitor to our group, our cause, and our race" "Our race!" yelled bill "They are still human! They are our race too!" "Those abominations can't be considered human anymore, they do things no human should be able to do and don't even look like humans should" argued Francis. "And who're you to be the judge, jury, and executioner? Just because someone looks different or can do strange thing doesn't mean they should be eliminated. I know first hand that they have some humanity left in them." Bill said. "We've heard enough, if your not with us, then your against us and just as bad as one of them." Louis said as he raised his pistol up to Bill's head.

All of a sudden they heard the peircing scream of a Hunter. As they looked up, they saw one shooting down towards them. Bill saw his chance, he kicked Louis in the knee, pushing the kneecap sidewayys farther than it should have been able to naturally. As Lois fell over and screamed in pain Bill tore off down the alleyway, pushing trash cans and other things in the way behind him. Francis chased after him but Zoey stayed with Louis and the hunter leaped from wall to wall back up to where he came from up at the top of the roof. Francis couldn't catch up with Bill though, and as he rounded the corner he yelled "Bill, you bastard, if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!"

"So be it, they'll never see me again" Bill said to himself as he ran into a subway. He was unaware, but he would see them again, and in a short amount of time too.

**So that's chapter 4, A bit shorter than the last, and more talk than action. SPOILER: the next chapter will follow my pattern and tell the hunters side of the story, plus a little extra. As always please R+R**


End file.
